Anhelo Oculto
by FaithShinpo
Summary: Harry creía estar dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa para que sus amigos estuvieran bien. Aunque entre miedo él saliera perjudicado. Pero Harry, cuidado con lo que deseas. Cuidado Spoiler! HHr
1. Sin salida

Los derechos y personajes pertenecen a JK. Rowling.

Bueno, antes de diré que ésta historia me convenció mucho una vez que la tuve en mi cabeza. Y, aunque no fue producto de haberme leído el _Deathly Hallows_, ni querer darle un final distiendo, si contiene algunas cosas que sucedieron en éste.

No es una continuación, ni nada por el estilo, pero tienen que saber que contiene SPOILER. La historia salio absolutamente de mi, y sólo introduje algunas cosas de los libros para darle más suspenso.

Está narrado en primera persona, alternándose entre Hermione y Harry. Si algún otro personaje narrará, se avisará. Bueno, espero que les guste.

**Anhelo Oculto**

**POV Hermione**

Si no hubiera estado descomunalmente preocupada por donde nos encontrábamos, no me habría dado cuenta que Harry se detuvo, y hubiera chocado con él. Jamás imaginé que al lugar que me traería sería éste. Lo miré furiosa.

- ¿Esta es la sorpresa qué me tenias? - pregunté demasiado avergonzada para ser razonable. Aún no creía que fácil había caído en la trampa.

- Sí - respondió pasando de mi mirada y mi tono de voz. Parecía divertido con la situación.

- No voy a entra, Harry. Deberías haberlo sabido.

- Por supuesto - ya me estaba cansando de su tono. No podía creer que no me entendiera. Como me gustaría que él estuviera en mi situación… pero no alcancé a reclamar, una voz interrumpió a mis espaldas.

- Harry, Hermione - era George - tanto tiempo. Pasen.

- Hola George - saludo primero Harry. Yo sólo me limité a decir un tímido hola, exageradamente nerviosa para ser diplomática - ¿Cómo estás? - siguió él.

Me alegre de que -como creía que sólo una vez sucedería ese día - Harry estuviera ahí. Si la conversación hubiera dependido de mí, habría reinado el silencio.

- Bastante bien. Esto de las bromas es realmente genial. - dijo George - ¿su visita se debe a algo especial? - no capté rastro de malicia en el rostro del pelirrojo, pero aun así sus palabras me hicieron tiritar.

- Me preguntaba si Ron estaba por aquí. - preguntó Harry.

- No. Pero no debe tardar en llegar. Puedes esperarlo.

Suspiré, un poco más aliviada. Debía encontrar la forma de escapar antes que llegara Ron. Por mi salud mental, lo tenía que hacer. Una vez relajada, y teniendo a Harry enfrascado en la conversación con Geroge, me sentí en libertad de mirar la tienda con tranquilidad, sin el temor de encontrarme con el rostro que en esos momentos menos quería ver. Pero la sensación que me produjo observar la tienda estaba lejos de la tranquilidad. La tienda de los Weasley se parecía tanto a la madriguera que me hacia sentir incomoda. En cierto modo, la extrañaba. Pero era algo que jamás iba a admitir. Sin embargo, estaba agradecida con Goerge por no molestarme o lazarme bromas con respecto a aquel episodio que aún me hacia sentir apenada.

No era algo que quisiera admitir, básicamente por que él se esforzaba en demostrar lo contrario, pero George Weasley ya no era el mismo desde la ausencia de Fred. Es por eso que Ron iba a acompañarlo a la tienda todos los miércoles. Es por eso que Harry me había traído engañada precisamente éste día a aquí.

Lo miré, aun enojada con él. No podía creer que Harry no me entendiera. Él, que sabía todo. Tenía muchas ganas de llevármelo de ahí y darle unos buenos golpes.

En esos momentos, un grupo de chicos entró a la tienda, y George se tuvo que apresurar a atenderlos. Pronto, los chicos captaron toda su atención, a Goerge le encantaba ver las reacciones y sorpresas que sus productos causaban en los clientes. Por otro lado, yo me alegré de tener un tiempo para hablar a solas con Harry. Me acerqué a él.

- No tienes derecho a hacer esto - le dije.

- Sí, sí lo tengo.

- No ¡Claro que no! - intenté usar el poco autocontrol que me quedaba - Te dije que hablaría con él cuando estuviera preparada.

- Han pasado ya dos meses, Hermione.

- Pero es que aun no estoy preparada ¿Qué no entiendes? Lo que mi hizo Ron no es fácil de olvidar.

- Mira, no te estoy pidiendo que retomes tu relación con él o algo parecido. Sólo te estoy pidiendo que hablen y soluciones esto. Para que volvamos a ser los amigos que siempre fuimos. - su rostro rogaba cooperación.

- Voy a hablar con él, sé que tengo que hacerlo. Pero no ahora… - la idea me hacia querer huir.

- Es el momento perfecto. Para eso estás aquí.

- Si hubiera sabido que vendría a esto, jamás hubiera aceptado salir contigo. Me engañaste…

- ¿Qué tan terrible puede ser, Hermione? Digo…, nada malo puede salir de esto. O recuperan su relación - quise gritar - o vuelven a hacer amigos y podremos estar nuevamente los tres juntos en la misma frase.- Se veía tan seguro, que por un momento me contagió. No sonaba mal, extrañaba esos días, aunque la idea de huir seguía siendo más atractiva.

- Eso deberías haberle dicho a Ron antes de que se entrometiera con aquella… mujer.

- Ustedes ya no estaban juntos cuando sucedió eso.

- Habíamos quebrado el día anterior… - me esforcé por que mi voz no sonara triste - Y justo cuando quiero hablar civilizadamente con él para acabar todo bien, me entero que ya tenia otra relación - no podía creer lo idiota que había sido al creer que el motivo de nuestra ruptura se debiera a aquella pelea que la haba producido un… teléfono. Aunque claro, eso sólo hablaba de lo mal que estábamos. Sólo después me di cuenta que el teléfono no había tenido nada que ver.

- Es por eso que quiero que hablen. Estoy seguro que él tiene una explicación o que se siente muy arrepentido. Escucha lo que te tiene que decir, tienen que aclarar éste mal entendido.

- ¿Mal entendido? - repetí furiosa- ¿En que mundo vivéis, eh? -vale, podía aceptar que mi amigo fuera despistado, incluso podía entender el que quisiera que arreglara las cosas con Ron. Pero me desagradaba de sobre manera el que no tuviera en cuenta mis sentimientos, o mejor dicho… mi orgullo de mujer.

- En el mismo que tú. Por eso hago esto, por que ya no soporto más ésta situación. Y está en tus manos solucionar esto cuando antes.

- No entiendes… ¿Qué quieres que le diga, eh? Ron, no preocupes por lo que has hecho, ya lo he olvidado. Puedes volver a hacerlo una y otra vez ¿está bien así? - no podía permitir que Ron creyera que lo suyo había sido una falta mínima. Llegar, conversar con él, y perdonarlo. Ni siquiera sabía hace cuanto tenia una relación con esa mujer. La idea me producía nauseas ¿Es que Harry tampoco había pensado en eso? Oh… ¿es por qué era hombre?

- Así que de eso se trata esto… de darle una lección - su rostro mostraba curiosidad, cómo algo que nunca lograría comprender. - No lo había pensado de esa forma…

- Pues claro que no - suspiré, una ves mas aliviada. Reí suavemente para demostrarlo, Harry me siguió.- Bueno, como ya aclaramos esto, lo mejor es que me valla antes que llegue Ron. - observé la tienda, y vi a George conversando ahora con otros clientes.

- ¿Qué? No no, venimos a aclarar esto, y eso es lo que haremos - no hice ningún cometario sobre el que hablara en plural, aún estaba aturdida por el significado de sus palabras.

- Pero… ¡Creí que ya habías entendido!

- Así es. Pero ya veras, después me darás las gracias por esto - estaba atónita, claro que le iba a dar algo a Harry, pero las gracias no precisamente. Ya se me había acabado todos los recursos ¿Qué más podía decir?

- ¿Por qué estás tan ensimismado en ayudar en esto? - pregunté, viniéndome ideas de que alguien mas podía estar detrás e esto. Realmente, no era usual que Harry fuera así.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Quiero que las cosas sean mejor.

- ¿No creer que deberías dejarnos éste asunto sólo a nosotros?- dije refiriéndome a Ron y a mí.

- No empieces de nuevo, quieres…

- ¿Acaso yo me entrometo entre tú y Ginny? - recordé - ¿He intentado convencerte o hecho algún ardid para que vuelvan? - lo siento Harry, pero tengo que ocupar todas mis cartas.

- No es lo mismo - gruñó, y me alegré que su barrera de seguridad se desplomara un poco. Muy bien, ya lo tenía. O eso creía antes de que lo viera sonreír, y antes de que yo comenzara a sudar. George fue el primero en hablar.

- Llegas tarde. Esta mañana ha sido particularmente entretenida. - nos apuntó a nosotros. Ron, obviamente, le siguió la mirada. Me sorprendí al comprobar que los síntomas que creía iba sentir al verlo, no aparecieron. No había nada de nerviosismo, temor, vergüenza… nada. Sólo una inquietante ansiedad y desesperación que supe llevar con calma. Tal vez esto no sea tan mala idea, y hasta termine beneficiándome.

Después de los respectivos saludos, que Harry hizo bastante conciso, Ron se vio el la obligación de saludarme, aunque por un momento, dudé de que lo hiciera.

- Hola Hermione - dijo al fin. Las torpezas de sus palabras y el nerviosismo de su rostro eran evidentes para todos.

- Hola, Ron ¿Cómo estás? - y ahora me daba el lujo de ser cortés. Sentía una leve sensación de superioridad. Él sólo asintió por mi pregunta - Eh… permiso, necesito ir al baño. - me excusé.

No tenía miedo al enfrentamiento, pero necesitaba ordenar mis ideas. Además, el ambiente estaba muy tenso para mi propio bien, estaba segura que una vez que volviera sería mucho más cómodo.

Ahora que ya no tenia escapatoria, pensé en lo que le diría a Ron, en lo que Harry creía que eran mis pensamientos, que estaban muy lejanos a la realidad. Una vez que rompí con Ron, me sentí libre, en armonía, estaba muy a gusto ahora. Por eso no estaba segura de querer volver a recuperar lo perdido. Me sentía bien así, alejada de Ron. No quería hablar con él, eso tal vez lleve a futuros disturbios. La verdad era que por el momento quería que las cosas se mantuvieran así, yo lejos de Ron, por un buen tiempo. No sabía cuanto, era algo indefinido. Era hasta que me sienta preparada, y hoy no era ese día.

Mis pensamientos me hicieron sentirme confusa, unos meses atrás, jamás se me hubiera ocurrido la idea de que estaría pensando aquellas cosas. Era muy distinto a la realidad que estaba acostumbrada. Pero antes, mucho antes las cosas eran distintas. Cuando comencé con Ron, en aquel ajetreado séptimo año, no podía caber más felicidad en mí. Ron era todo lo que siempre había querido y más. Era atento, cariñoso, complaciente. Me apoyaba en toda mis locas ideas. Literalmente me sentía en una nube.

Pero pasado ya toda la cortesía de los primeros meses, comenzó a llegar el verdadero Ron. El que pensaba, claro, ya tengo a la chica, no hay nada más de que preocuparse. Entonces, comenzaron los celos, las peleas por estupideces, y cada vez que intentaba arreglar nuestra relación, él decía que si no lo iba a querer por lo que era, entonces no sabía que estábamos haciendo juntos.

Tal vez él tenía razón. En todo. Y yo sólo me dejé llevar por la magia del momento.

Y resulta que como estamos ahora… ¿Era mala al querer dejar todo como estaba, o egoísta? Sólo quería preocuparme por mi, sentirme bien ¿Era mucho pedir?

Sintiendo que ya demoraba mucho, me apresuré a salir. Y mientras caminaba por el pasillo de la tienda Weasley, llena de cajas, se me ocurrió una idea. Harry Potter, tú me metiste en esto, tú pagaras las consecuencias. No debía sentirme culpable ¿cierto?

- Hermione, creo que debemos hablar. - dijo Ron una vez que yo llegué. Pude notar de inmediato como los otros dos habían estado dándole consejos y valor.

- Sobre qué.

- Sobre nosotros.

- No hay nosotros. - a pesar de todo, aún tenía orgullo.

Ron se acercó a mí, me tomó por un codo, y me sacó de ahí, hacia un lugar mas apartado.

- Eso exactamente es lo que quiero cambiar - lo escuché, pero no ponía mucha atención a lo que decía. Estaba mirando por encima de su hombro, para ver la reacción de Harry. Justo lo que esperaba, está sonriendo, satisfecho consigo mismo por haber ganado

- Ron, no creo que sea el momento de hablar. - entonces las saqué, sin darle tiempo a Ron de responder. A la vista, parecían simples caramelos _muggles_. Tomé uno y se lo entregué. Ron lo aceptó de inmediato, pero sin reparar en el realmente.

- Lo es, porque o sino estarás otros meses evitándome. - no le respondí, tratando de poner el ambiente tenso, para que él se comiera el caramelo. Al cabo de un rato mirándolo intensamente, lo hizo. Que bueno que esos dulces Weasley tuvieran efectos inmediatos. No tenia idea que se había comido, esperaba, nada grave.

Al cabo de un rato que creí interminable, Ron comenzó a toser sin parar, hasta ponerse rojo. Llamé a los demás, realmente preocupada por lo que había hecho. Harry lo sentó, mientras que George le pasaba un vaso de agua. Después de otros minutos teniendo a Ron tosiendo, se calmó. Todos nos asustamos por el repentino cambio.

- Ron ¿estás bien? - le preguntó Harry. El susodicho abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada.

- ¿No puedes hablar? - preguntó su hermano, y me alivió que éste pareciera divertido.

Nuevamente, Ron intentó decir algo. No lo consiguió, sólo salían molestos ruidos guturales. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza. ¿No podía hablar? Pero que conveniente resulto.

- ¿Comiste algo de la tienda? - dijo George.

Ron pareció darse cuenta de lago en esos momentos, y me miró fijamente. Pude ver el fuego en sus ojos, queriendo ahorcarme.

- ¡Fuiste tú, Hermione! - gritó Harry.

George lanzó una carcajada, me pregunté hace cuento no lo escuchaba reír así. Al cabo de un rato, comenzó a cesar, limpiándose las lagrimas. Miré a Harry, él no parecía encantarle nada gracioso al asunto.

5- Ven aquí - me apartó sólo un poco de los demás. - Tienes la oportunidad de arreglar las cosas civilizadamente ¿Y haces ésa locura?

- Te dije que no quiera hablar con él. Tú no me escuchaste, es tú culpa.

- Pero… pero… ¿Te das cuenta que esto es la condena de su relación?

- Harry, por favor - imploré- Trata de entenderme, de cómo me siento. Estoy bien así, por favor…

- Siento el que te importemos poco, realmente… - intenté rebatir, pero no me salían las palabras. ¿Realmente estaba insinuado lo que yo creía? - Creía que éramos más importantes para ti, más importante que un simple capricho tuyo… si esto es realmente lo que quieres.

- Sí, esto es lo que quiero - fue lo único que logré decir, aunque automáticamente - Y como mi amigo espero que lo entiendas.

- Ya elegiste. Lo siento Hermione, pero no me agrada lo que haces.

- ¿Qué intentas decir?

- Yo me quedó con Ron, si no quieres verlo a él, entonces tampoco me veras a mí.

Parpadeé, perpleja. No podía dar crédito a lo que oía, sin embargo, su mirada me dijo que hablaba en serio. Entonces, millones de ideas se me vinieron a la cabeza, con motivos para hacerle entrar en razón, pero no podía expresarlas, no podía alinear las ideas. No podía creer que Harry estuviera diciendo eso. ¿En que mundo estaba, y que idioma se hablaba?

* * *

No puedo agregar nada más, ya que sólo es el primer capitulo. Bueno, de todos modos espero que les haya gustado y que me den sus comentarios. No creo que demore en actualizar, ya que tengo los capítulos un poco avanzados ya.

Déjenme su Review!

Adiós.


	2. Remordimientos

**POV Harry **

Siempre me creí en deuda con mis amigos, por todo lo que hicieron en Hogwarts, arriesgando más que su vida por ayudarme en la guerra contra Voldemort. Por eso intentaba ser lo más atento con ellos, sobre todo con Hermione y Ron. Eso explica que cuando éste ultimo fue a pedirme el favor, yo no me negara. Aunque resulto más difícil de lo que pensaba llevarlo a cabo.

Era pasada la medianoche aquel día, cuando Ron llegó a mi casa. Lo recuerdo como algo no grato por que estaba por fin a punto de quedarme dormido, había sido una noche larga.

- Harry, estoy desesperado… tienes que ayudarme. - me había dicho, aunque no era necesario, su rostro lo reflejaba.

- Está bien, dime. - me resigné. Aunque ya sabía para que me necesitaba.

- Es Hermione. No quiere saber nada de mí - y a mí no me extrañaba. Hermione me había contado lo que había sucedido, y la entendía. No era algo en lo que yo quisiera estar involucrado, menos cuando el que me estaba pidiendo ayuda era el culpable de todo.

- ¿Y que quieres que haga yo? - pregunté molesto.

- Quiero que intentes… que la convenzas de que hable conmigo.

- ¿Y por que yo haría algo así? - el descaro de Ron en algunas cosas era algo que nunca iba a dejar de sorprenderme.

- Por que estoy seguro de que como nuestro amigo no quieres vernos distanciados. - en eso había acertado - ya lo comprobaste aquella vez que, cuando entró a saludarte… me vio a mi, y salió huyendo - lo recordaba, sí. En ese momento la escena me había parecido cómica.

- Ron, la engañaste.

- No, eso no es así.

- Ya se que habían terminado un día antes, pero aún así…

- No, tú no entiendes - lo miré confuso, a la espera de una explicación - todo no fue más que un horrible mal entendido. Ese día estaba por Londres, pensando en el error que había cometido el día anterior. No te lo negaré, también estaba muy enfadado con Hermione por no dejarme hacer nada, no la entendía ¡Cielos, si no podía cometer ningún error! Y va que sucede una pelea grande, y ella decide terminar de inmediato conmigo.

- Creía que tú habías sido el que decidió terminar.

- Síi, yo lo propuse…, bueno, creo que insistí un par de veces. Pero no lo dije en serio, pero ahí viene ella, y lo acepta, como si nada.- Ron se detuvo, como si ahí hubiera terminado la historia.

- Y bien Ron… ¿Qué sucedió después? - me sentía como un profesor insistiéndole a su alumno a que le contara por qué se comportaba mal.

- Claro…, bueno, como te decía estaba en Londres, cuando me encontré con Lavender ¿la recuerdas? - asentí - después de estar charlando unos minutos, la invité a mi casa. Bueno… ahí es cuando se produce la catástofre. Estaba conversando con ella…, créeme Harry, ni siquiera sé con que intención la invité, sólo me pareció grato hablar con alguien que hace tanto no veía. Pero en eso llega Hermione, y como no, empezamos a discutir. Ella me preguntó si yo tenía algo con Lavender, Harry… yo no estaba en mi, estaba muy enfadado, que cuando ella me preguntó eso, yo le respondí que sí, que acababa de empezar una relación con Lavender. Entonces, no alcancé a decir nada más, cuando ella ya se había ido.

No sabía si reírme, o ponerme a llorar. Aunque no hice ninguna de las dos cosas, estaba demasiado estupefacto por lo que acaba de escuchar. No por que me sorprendiera, sino por que Ron me parecía un tremendo idiota, y no sabía como decírselo. Dejar escapar una mujer como Hermione, de esa forma tan entupida…realmente merecía una buena paliza, y me pregunté si a Hermione no le importaría que yo tomara venganza por ella. De cualquier forma, me contuve.

- ¿Entiendes ahora? - me preguntó Ron.

- S-sí…

- ¿Qué piensas? - pude notar que Ron no esperaba aquella reacción mía - ¿me ayudaras?

- Bueno… sin duda tienen que solucionar éste mal entendido.

- Si, pero ella no quiere ni verme. Tienes que ayudarme. - suspiré ¿Qué otro remedio quedaba?

- Está bien Ron, veré que puedo hacer.

Y la solución me había llegado sola. Claro, había decidido ayudar a Ron no sólo por él, sino también por Hermione. Estaba seguro que una vez que haya escuchado las explicaciones de mi amigo pelirrojo, lo perdonaría. Y se sentiría feliz. No rechazada y humillada como estaba ahora. Volverían a estar juntos, y podremos volver a ser los amigos que siempre fuimos.

Que aceptara salir a dar una vuelta conmigo no era tarea difícil de cumplir. Siempre solíamos hacerlo. Llevarla hasta la tienda Weasley tampoco lo fue. No sentía ninguna culpa de llevarla engañada, después me agradecería por lo que hice.

Eso era lo que yo pensaba antes. Pero mientras esperábamos a Ron en al tienda, ella no me lo ponía nada fácil con la conversación. En mi interior, comencé a maldecir a Ron por no llegar. Hermione cada vez se ponía más insistente, y mi misión era el que ellos hablaran, pero después de unos minitos, estaba dispuesto a sacarla de ahí. Realmente se veía molesta. Comencé a dudar hasta que punto se lo tomaría bien Hermione todo esto.

Todo lo que le había dicho lo hice con la intención de calmarla, pero sin revelar nada de lo que Ron tendría que aclarar cuando llegara. Eso era asunto de ellos, lo que pasara después, solo dependía de ellos. Aunque yo lo veía claro. Hermione lo quería y Ron a ella, y estaban separados por una idiotez. Por esa razón me molestaba que Hermione fuera tan testaruda y no se esforzara por entender las cosas. Por eso me molestaba tanto que, justo cuando Ron tenía la oportunidad de aclarar las cosas, ella fuera he hiciera aquel truco infantil.

Esas y otras razones más que me molestaban, me llevaron a decir aquello:

- Si no quieres verlo a él, entonces tampoco me veras a mí.

Por un momento sentí que era lo correcto, la solución al problema. Pero sólo por un momento. No sé en que estaba pensando cuando creí que Hermione se tomaría las cosas a la ligera, y con aquel chantaje mío accedería a conversar con Ron de inmediato - aunque su estado no era adecuado- pero dándose cuenta que su simple capricho de mujer orgullosa se le estaba yendo de las manos, y cuando entendiera que la solución a éste problema está en sus manos, lo arreglaría de inmediato.

Pronto me di cuanta que mis palabras no habían tenido el efecto que yo esperaba. Debía haber sabido que un simple chantaje mío no la haría cambiar de opinión. Hermione no es de ese tipo de mujer. Es más, estaba hasta seguro que ella se había tomado mis palabras en serio, no creyéndome capaz de jugar con algo así. De pronto, me sentí miserable, y su mirada no me lo hacia más fácil.

- ¿Me estás diciendo… intentas decir que…si alguna vez volvemos a hacer amigos, sólo será por medio de Ron? - y ahí estaba Hermione con sus conclusiones.

- No, no es eso, yo só-

- Basta. - protestó - éste día, cada vez que has abierto la boca, lo has echado a peder. Así que no lo hagas más. No quiero escucharte. Sólo te diré que ahora entiendo más cosas. Y que si lo que quieres es quedarte con Ron, pues adelante. Yo no me acercaré más.

Hermione salió tan rápido, como supuse que le había hecho también con Ron aquella vez que pelearon. Y tal como imagina que había hecho mi amigo en su oportunidad, salí persiguiéndola. Quiero decir, no podía dejar las cosas así, por Merlín ¡quizá a que conclusiones haya llegado! Además, lo que menos quería era alejarme de ella.

Pero no más asomarme en la callé, entendí que Hermione no me iba a dejar atraparla… Había desaparecido. Me sentí derrotado, como si me hubieran quitado algo importante, y no hubiera forma de recuperarlo por más que uno se esfuerce. Si George y Ron no hubieran llegado tras mío, también hubiera desaparecido. Ron empezó a hacer extraños movimientos.

- Pregunta que fue lo que sucedió con Hermione - me tradujo George. Lo miré escéptico.

- ¿Cómo sabes?

- Es obvio. - Ron asintió con ganas.

- Ella…está disgustada. No creo que quiera vernos. - Ron entró a la tienda, y segundos después salió con la chaqueta que había llegado. Entendí sus intenciones de inmediato.

- No Ron, lo mejor es dejarla tranquila por ahora. Además, tú no puedes hablar. Y estoy seguro que Hermione no fue a ningún lugar donde la pudiéramos encontrar fácilmente. - no podía estar seguro de aquella afirmación, me había equivocado bastante con respecto a Hermione en los últimos minutos, que no podía estar seguro.

- ¿Tan enojada está? - preguntó George riendo. Por otro lado, ellos no sabían que es lo que había pasado.

- Eso creo. - miré a Ron, de un momento a otro, paso del rojo colérico, al pálido decaído. Era como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que ya no tenía más oportunidad. Extrañamente, yo me sentía en la misma situación.

Por mucho que lo negara, la voz dentro de mí, diciendo que Ron tenía la culpa de todo esto, no podía cesar. Pero maldición…, si tan sólo Hermione lo escuchara…

Y así, pasaron los días, y las semanas…, y por una extraña e inquietante razón, yo no me podía sacar a Hermione de la cabeza. Pero pensándolo más a fondo, no era muy difícil, pasaba bastante tiempo con Ron, que era un constante recordatorio de lo que había pasado, y, por otro lado, sus acciones desde eso me llamaban mucho la atención.

- Hoy tengo una cita con Lavender ¿puedes creerlo? - y ahí estaba otra vez - ya va siendo la tercera con ella en ésta semana. Todo un record - Ron sonrió, y yo, para mi desgracia, estuve de acuerdo.

- ¿Y que pasó con…eh… Mandy?

- Ah… claro, Maddy - me aclaró riendo - pues al parecer quería una relación… seria. Así si que mejor huí.

- Claro -me limité a decir. En éstas ultimas semana, Ron no había hecho más que buscar cita tras cita. Mandy… o como se dijese, había sido la ultima, la noche pasada. Ya me empezaba recordar a como era en sexto año. No me extrañaría que él hubiese sido el que llamó a Lavender nuevamente.

- Bueno, Lavender me agrada bastante, tal vez algo bueno salga de esto - rió de nuevo. Ya me estaba empezando a parecer bastante tonto.

Traté de concéntrame en los papeles que tenía en mi mano. Tal vez, si me mostraba concentrado en mi trabajo, Ron se iría y dejaría de molestarme contándome sobre sus citas. Además, pensé malhumorado, tenía bastante trabajo, y Ron también,

- Clarice, ya sabes, la secretaria… bueno, la he estado mirando estos días y no me había dado cuenta lo guapa que es ¿Crees que seria una buena idea invitarla a salir? - insistió.

Quise golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas, de verdad, pensé frustrado ¿Por él había arriesgado mi relación con Hermione?

- No, por supuesto que no - dije levantándome. - es una idea de lo más entupida ¿de ésta forma piensas recuperar a Hermione? - ya estaba, había mencionado el quid. Ron se puso pálido, como un fantasma. Por unos momentos no dijo nada. Lo esperé.

- Yo no pienso recuperar a Hermione. Eso ya se acabo - dijo al fin. Lo miré escéptico, aunque también era la única respuesta que podía darme. Ron no estaba haciendo todo esto nada más que para olvidarla, para sanar aunque sea un poco el dolor que sentía por perderla. Con otras mujeres. O al menos, esa era la única razón que se me ocurría.

- ¿La has llamado?

- Claro que no - y al cabo de un minuto mirándolo, admitió - sólo al principio, pero ya desistí de ello. Es caso perdido.

- ¿Hablas en serio?

- Harry… es difícil de explicar, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Así que supongo que la clave está en resignarse. Al menos, ahora estoy bien así…pero tampoco puedo decirte que quiero en el futuro.

Estaba sorprendido. Más que nada, por qué se veía que hablaba en serio ¿De verdad había olvidado a Hermione? Y… ¿Tan rápido?

- No me lo creo… -susurré más para mí.

- Pues créelo, Hermione Granger ya no es más que el pasado, hay que dar de vuelta a la página, y ahora yo estoy escribiendo algo diferente para mí.

¿Dónde había tenido la cabeza cuándo todo esto pasó? La verdad era que me sentía dentro de un poso en el cual había entrado por voluntad propia, aún sabiendo que era imposible salir. Me di cuenta que mi sacrificio no había servido de nada. Hermione no escucharía a Ron, no volvería a dirigirme la palabra, y yo tendría que estar soportando las estupideces de mi amigo. Solo.

Santo cielo… ¿En que momento mi vida se había transformado? Y la respuesta llegó sola, certera. Cuando Hermione había desaparecido de ella.

- Por cierto ¿Qué has sabido de ella? - no supe identificar si Ron pregunta por propio interés, o sólo por el mero hecho de que era su ex y sentía curiosidad.

- Nada

- ¿Discutieron?

Quise incriminarle que había sido culpa suya, que no hubiera sido por él, yo aun seguiría de lo más bien con ella. Pero no podía hacer eso.

- Algo así…

- No me digas que tampoco te habla… ¡Cielos! Hermione tiene un serio problema. - no quise especificar que el del problema había sido yo.

- Tiene sus razones.

- De verdad amigo, no te miento cundo te digo que me libre de una… - librar no sería la palabra que yo ocuparía. Más bien sería perder.

Por la tarde, hice algo que no había hecho en varios días. Tratar de contactar con Hermione. Pero una vez más, no pude. Había querido hablar con ella desde el día de aquel incidente, pero ella se había tomado al pie de la letra mis palabras. Estaba herida, lo sabía, y quería reparar el daño, pero como irónicamente le había pasado a Ron también, ella no me quería ni ver. Lo que si tenía claro, es que no me iba a rendir tan fácilmente como lo había hecho mi amigo pelirrojo. Y aunque no quería hacerlo, tendría que ir a su casa. Y la idea me espantaba. Era el último recurso, pero ya era hora de usarlo.

* * *

Golpeé la puerta del departamento de Hermione suavemente. Aún no sabía que esperaba. Que saliera, y intentara solucionar todo, o que no saliera pero con la satisfacción de que al menos lo intenté. Realmente, me sentía tan culpable que no sabía que argumentos usar para disculparme. La única solución que veía era arrodillarme y rogarle que me perdonara. Y esa opcion no me llamaba mucho la atención.

Después de otros intentos a la espera de que alguien saliera, me rendí. O Hermione no estaba o no… ¡O no me quería abrir! Por supuesto, ella tiene que haber visto que yo era el que estaba tras la puerta. Lentamente, pegué mi oído a la puerta, y esperé.

- Hermione, abre. Sé que estás ahí. - nada. Incluso, tras la puerta, todo ruido ceso. - ¡Te acabo de escuchar! Hermione, déjame hablar contigo. - estuve a punto de caerme cuando ella abrió. Estaba seguro de que esa había sido su intención.

- Está bien. Habla.

- Yo… - ¿Qué era lo que iba a decir? - N-no… no me hace bien estar así contigo.

- ¿Cuál es tu problema, eh? - se veía exasperada - si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú el que quiso que las cosas fueran así.

- ¡Yo no quise que las cosas fueran así! Sólo me molesté mucho por lo que hiciste. Fue sólo cosa del momento - oh no, esto no debería estar pasando así. Hermione parecía contraria, ella pensaba que yo había hablado en serio. Que si ella no volvía con Ron, entonces nosotros no nos hablaríamos más. Quise gritarle lo equivocada que estaba.

- ¿Y esperaste todas estas semanas para decirme, cierto? No mientas, sé que te alegraste de que no te molestara más. Era la excusa perfecta para…

- ¿Eso es lo que piensas? No seas absurda ¿por que yo iba a querer alejarte de mí?

- No lo sé, tus razones tendrás. Digo, tampoco es que yo sea indispensable para ti. Seguro que te cansaste y eso es todo.

- ¿Cansarme de ti? No se de donde sacas esas cosa, pero no estás siendo razonable, Hermione.

- Si eso es lo que quería decirme, entonces ya está. Puedes irte

- Entonces… ¿esto es lo que quieres? Dejar las cosas así… creo que aquí la que se cansó fue otra. - suspiré - Sé que no hice bien, pero ahora quiero hacer todo lo posible para arreglar mi error.

- Basta, Harry. No es que no podamos vivir el uno sin el otro… vete con Ron, quieres. - y ahí estaba el problema.

- Hermione, entiendo que estés enojada. Fui un idiota al decir eso. No debí hacerlo…

- Eso sólo demuestra tus preferencias. Tal vez no quisiste decirlo, pero en el momento fue lo que sentiste. Sé que no tengo nada que reclamar, pero me dolió que hayas preferido a Ron tan abiertamente.

- ¡No fue cosa de preferencia! Ya te dije, estaba molesto.

- ¿Molesto conmigo? Claro, por que no quería saber nada de tu amigo Ron. Y si va a depender nuestra amistad de él, entonces ahorrémonos todo el pesar y vete.

- No sabes lo que estás diciendo. Ron no tiene nada que ver en esto. Soy yo quien te necesita. Quiero que las cosas sean como antes.

- ¿Y qué pasa si quiero dejar las cosas como están ahora? - Hermione intentaba darme una cucharada de mi propia medicina ¿cierto? Pues la verdad es que era bastante amarga ¿Y cual sería la respuesta a su pregunta? No estaba dispuesto a dejarla ir, no podría soportar otras semanas así.

- Insistiría - de repente, sentí la necesidad de hacer algo sumamente extraño. Me acerca más a ella - una y otra vez.

- ¿A pesar de mis deseos? - y con eso vi el camino hacia el perdón. Quise reír.

- Te haría cambiar de opinión - entonces, obedeciendo a mi impulso, la besé. Nada más tocar sus labios, me di cuenta de lo que hacia. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Hermione me había respondido. Y aquello era el cielo.

Saboreé sus labios con insistencia, pidiendo más. Queriendo más. Pronto la locura se convirtió en necesidad, y yo la atraje más hacia mí, sentía su aroma, su tacto, su suavidad. Jamás pensé encontrar esto en Hermione.

Hermione, mí querida amiga, la novia de Ron… estuve a punto de separarme de ella, pero recordé que todo entre ellos había terminado, y que mi amigo la había olvidado. Aquello no era malo, pero entonces… ¿Qué haría desde ahora?

* * *

Hola!! Bueno, hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy. Antes que todo, darle las gracias a todos los que me dejaron sus review en el primer cap. Sus comentarios me son muy importantes.

Lo otro, bueno, algunas me dijeron que querían saber que es lo que pensaba Harry, y ahí está. Después de todo, sus razones tenía. Y a ver si alguien puede responder a su ultima pregunta! Espero que les haya parecido suficiente. ¡Espero no haber decepcionado!

Iba a actualizar el viernes pasado, pero sale cada cosa, que no pude, y el fin de semana fue dedicado a la familia y estudios. Bueno, como dicen por ahí… ¡Por culpa de fanfiction no estoy estudiando! Aunque no creo ser a la única que le pasa ¿no? xD

Espero sus comentarios.


End file.
